


I'm coming up

by LordJacks



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Abby's in trouble, Alternate Scene, Canon Compliant, F/F, Harper's gotta help her, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJacks/pseuds/LordJacks
Summary: Remember that time when Abby was going upstairs to Harper's room and got caught, but Harper managed to sneak into the basement anyway? Same goal but things happen differently
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. I'm coming up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm forcing myself into posting this because it's been a while since I wanted to do this (writing fics and uploading this fic).
> 
> It's my first fanfic (I don't like when people say this because you might think I'll suck but well, here I am) and English isn't my first language, so if you have any comments or suggestions about my writing just hit me.
> 
> This chapter is mostly canon compliant.

**I'm coming up.**

Abby texts as soon as she sets the pillows under the blankets, making sure it resembles her body. Kind of. She knows it's absurd, since she's going back asap right after she helps Harper with what she's doing in her room. But her experience last morning with Sloane's kids was enough to teach her that anyone could enter the room any time, so she better makes it look like she's sleeping in that bed.

She hadn't thought of what would happen if someone actually enters the room to tell her something and they find out that there's only a couple of pillows under the covers. She looks again at the pic Harper sent and tries not to think of the situations that could possibly go wrong and just heads out of the room.

As she closes the door and makes her way out of the basement, Abby can only imagine being close to Harper again. She'd be lying if she said she was not fighting the need of holding Harper's hand when they were next to each other, or kissing her just because she was so beautiful and didn't stop shooting glances at her.

Tonight was the perfect example for that. At the party, while Ted was giving his short speech about wanting to become major, Harper had touched her hand tentatively but with full intention, and Abby had held her fingers for a few seconds, wanting to grab her full hand and pull her closer for a kiss that would represent a promise for more. That simple and secret touch had communicated more than words could in a matter of that time. The need of proximity was evident, and the mischievous smile that Harper tried to hide by drinking her champagne told Abby how much she needed something that involved a very close proximity.

To be honest, Abby needed that too, even more since she saw Harper appear in that black lace dress that Tipper had given her as an early Christmas present. Abby would never admit out loud in front of Harper's family that the present was also for herself, and that she'd loved to unwrap Harper upstairs in her room instead of going to the party that night.

Once in the hall, Abby stops daydreaming about what she could have done with Harper earlier and becomes fully aware of what she has to do right now to make it to Harper's room.

In the hall, the first door opened is Ted's office. She can hear his recorded speech from earlier being played. An indication that he's in there. Somehow, Abby didn't fully think that, if she and Harper were awake, maybe the rest of her girlfriend's family were too. But she was already there and eager to see Harper, so she can go through this challenge. Abby gets in ninja mode putting her back against the wall, as if she could merge with it so nobody sees her.

*thud*

For Abby's ears, it sounds as if she had hammered the wall with full force. She shrinks and feels like the most clumsy ninja ever. Looking onto the wall, she sees what caused the noise and in her mind curses whoever didn't set the picture completely against the wall.

Hoping that Ted didn't hear that noise, Abby waits a second and then she walks hurriedly past his office door without a single noise, being slightly more confident about her ninja skills. Challenge passed successfully. Kind of.

She rounds the corner, still in the hall, and after a few steps further she hears unintelligible sounds coming from the TV in the next room. _This couldn't be easy, right?_ Abby thinks.

This is harder than her last challenge because the rest of the Caldwells could be here, and that means more eyes that could catch her trying to sneak upstairs. First, she has to know the size of the threat.

Cautiously, she pokes her head round the frame just enough for her eyes to see that the only ones there are Sloane and Eric, and thankfully the latter is asleep. Abby doesn't have time to evaluate how likely it is that Sloane catches her if she applies the same technique as in Ted's office because she sees someone coming down the stairs.

Her eyes widen not only because someone may discover her, but also because that someone is Tipper.

Abby moves backwards looking around for any safe place she could hide in. Even though she thought about coming back to the basement (where she's supposed to be), she doesn't have enough time because Tipper is halfway down the stairs and she would have to pass by Ted's office again, where she may also get caught. And if she'd have to admit it, she really wants to see Harper tonight.

Abby lays eyes on the first door she can see to her right and enters it just before Tipper starts walking on the hall toward her direction. Abby has no idea where she is, so she takes her phone out of her pocket and turns on the flashlight. She manages to see some cleaning objects before she sees what must be the shadows of Tipper's feet passing by on the other side of the door and quickly covers the flashlight.

 _Shit, now what?_ Abby thought that sneaking up to Harper's room could be challenging, but not this hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is basically what happens in the original scene but here we had an insight of Abby's mind.


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby needs help, let's see what Harper can do

**I'm in the utility closet. I think your mom's in the kitchen. Help.**

Harper's eyes widen as she reads the last message she has from Abby. Her face reflects how her mind is running wild thinking of the many ways in which things can go wrong now: her mom finding Abby inside the utility closet –which is ironic because SHE is the one IN THE CLOSET– and Abby, being the very bad liar she is, saying an unbelievable story about how she got there, and and the situation getting more complicated, as if it weren't already. So now, she has to fix it.

Before she moves from her bed, she remembers the ridiculous number of things her mom stores in that closet. Sure they serve their purpose, but, right now, they represent a time bomb that can reveal Abby's position. And knowing how clumsy her girlfriend can be, she has to warn her not to move a muscle before she can save her.

After sending short message, she quickly gets out of bed, and, as she heads downstairs in her pajamas, she almost regrets having sent that picture to Abby. That's the reason why she decided to come up to her room in the first place, trapping them in this situation that seems to be taken straight out of a rom-com. But the slight touches of their hands and the sexual tension growing between them during her father's speech at the party, and the way Abby had looked at her earlier, almost undressing her with her eyes, when she appeared in her black lace dress, made Harper think of no other thing than being alone with Abby.

Once she gets to the bottom of the stairs, her naughty thoughts are stopped. Instead, her brain starts formulating a good excuse to distract her mom that would buy her enough time for Abby to get back to the basement.

At that moment, Harper remembers that she actually has something to talk about with her mom, something she couldn't discuss last night because she got distracted by her early Christmas present. She gets to the kitchen to see that her mom is almost done preparing a cup of coffee.

"Hi, honey. I thought you were already in bed", says Tipper before taking a sip, "You want some coffee?", her voice lacking the willingness to actually prepare another one.

"No, thanks, mom. I actually wanted to talk to you about something", Harper says decidedly. "Someone, actually… About Connor", her voice trails off.

"Oh, dear. You don't have to thank me for that. I knew that last night was a perfect moment for you to meet again, so I did what I could to arrange that little surprise", Tipper says walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway with a smile on her face, feeling like the best mom in the world.

Harper follows her, "A surprise, yeah, but I'd say it was a little bit… unpleasant?" She stops as her mom looks at her and gasps, "I mean, I didn't know he was joining us for dinner. And you know that we're over, mom." She says knowing that the same questions her mom had asked her over the phone when she told her that she and Connor broke up were coming again.

"Harper, why don't you give him another chance? Your father and I always thought that you were meant to be. You two looked so good together. You were high school sweethearts and all."

"We've been through this before, mom. We both made our lives at different places and neither would move, so it's better like this."

Harper keeps walking slowly on the hallway, not forgetting about her main purpose with this talk. Her mom is right behind her, and once they are a few steps past the utility closet, Harper turns, facing her mom. She has to make sure Abby gets safe and unnoticed to the basement.

"But why do you say that? I hope these days change your mind, since you'll be here and he'll be around. Who knows, maybe you could even think about moving back here. That way you guys can hang out together again." Tipper feels the need to specify, "Here in the city, not here here."

"Mom, listen to me." While Harper starts what she hopes will be a convincing speech for her mom to drop the Connor topic, she sees the door of the utility closet opening slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions?


	3. Don't move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a couple of pov jumps in here.

**DON'T MOVE. There are tons of things in that closet.**

**I'm going downstairs to distract my mom, and you go back to Jane's old room.**

Since Abby received those messages, she's been barely even breathing for fear of being found by the noises of any object falling because deep down she knows that sometimes she can be a little bit clumsy.

The moment she heard footsteps walking from left to right and the voice of Harper coming from the right, she knew that the way towards the basement was clear, at least she hoped so.

Opening the door slowly as if it would break if she did it faster, she pops her head out and looks with fear to the right. The voice of Harper talking to Tipper mixes with the fast beating of her heart in her ears. Abby sees the worry in Harper's looks and she is almost sure that, if Tipper weren't on her way, she'd see Harper's fingers fidgeting.

Abby starts closing the door slowly once she's out of the closet, and she begs it silently to not make any sound as before. Cautiously, she lets the doorknob go and there's a word leaving Harper's lips that catches fully her attention: Connor.

For a fraction of a second, she's mad and can't believe her girlfriend has chosen such a topic to make a distraction. She has to admit that Tipper seems to be so into it, obviously, so it's working well.

As Abby starts walking quietly through the hallway, she's now focused on every single word Harper's saying, besides making sure to turn the ninja mood on again.

She was upset and jealous that Harper was talking about her ex boyfriend with Tipper, but now, based on what she can hear, she realizes that Harper's actually doing what she had said she would when they were at the restaurant last night. Harper makes emphasis on not wanting any more of "those types of surprises again", despite Tipper's objections.

Abby notices that Harper says that a little bit louder, maybe to make sure Abby hears her well. She also can tell that, besides the determination in her girlfriend's voice, there are also some slight tones of what seems to be fear if she had to put a name to it.

Before Abby turns right to make the rest of the way to the basement, she feels the need to look back and reassure Harper that she's there for her, even though she's not ready to tell her whole family about them, and Abby also wants to make her feel that she's glad Harper has kept her word about the Connor topic.

With the current situation, Abby had forgotten the challenge she went through before hiding in the utility closet: Ted in his office. She's fully aware of it again because the constant noise that was coming out of that room now is suddenly gone, and when she looks at its direction, there's no light on, a sign that Ted will be out of there at any second.

She quickly steps backwards and into the kitchen, fear reflected on her face as she looks at Harper, internally asking for help. She could see Harper's eyes widen a little as realization hits her: her father must be getting out of his office.


	4. Family

Harper zoned out of her conversation with her mom the moment she saw Abby entering the kitchen as if she had seen a ghost further in the hall. 

"...have him around, you know that, right?" Her mom brings her back, her face expecting her to agree on whatever she just said. 

"Right, mom." That's it, Harper thinks something risky, but something that may as well save them. "Right," she says again with more emphasis, tilting her head to the left and looking for a fraction of second to Abby, hoping she'll get the hint. 

If it had been Harper the one trying to get to the basement, she would have done it already with the help of a little distraction in the hallway. Abby had only two days of familiarization with the house, so this whole mess was kind of understandable. 

Luckily, Abby had gotten the hint and disappeared in the kitchen a couple of seconds before her father greeted them in the hall. 

"What are you two doing there?", he asks, stopped by the sight of them. 

"Oh, I just wanted to talk with mom…" 

"Something we already discussed, so there's no need to bring it up again," says Tipper with a smile and a tone as if she had gotten something out of their conversation. 

"Alright then. I'm going to make some tea before going to sleep. Harper, you want some?", seeing Tipper holding the cup on her hands, sipping. 

Praying for Abby to get out of the kitchen by the time her father entered it, was the only thing Harper cares about right now. 

"It's okay, dad. I'm about to go to bed." 

Sloane gets out of the TV room just in time to say, "I do want some tea, dad."

Harper can't avoid rolling her eyes in annoyance. Sloane's face looks as if she had just won points in her favor just by those simple words. She can't leave it like that.

"Dad, is there any news about Harry Levin wanting to back you up?" Harper asks as she follows her dad into the kitchen, entering before Sloane and looking at her knowing well that she chose a topic that pleases him. 

"No yet. But I'm sure we did a good job earlier, she knew about you, and I hope she got a good impression of us."

"Next time I'll go with you instead, dad, so she gets to know us all. Well, probably not…" 

"Stop talking about business! It's past midnight," Tipper interrupts Sloane before she mentions what or whom. 

"Alright, alright. But tomorrow, we will", Ted says eagerly. "Carolyn has the dinner perfectly planned for…" 

Harper takes advantage of her dad speaking nonstop about whatever will happen at dinner the next day, and sends a quick text to Abby, who's most likely still hidden in the following room not knowing what to do. She snaps her head up as soon as she hears her name, slipping her phone quickly into her pocket again, feeling like she's been caught. 

"What?" 

"What do you think of the plan?" Ted seems to be waiting for an excited reaction, but Harper's mind, having not paid attention at all, is blank. 

After opening her mouth once with no words coming out, Sloane takes the opportunity instead, "After all, I think I should be going, dad. Besides, Harper doesn't seem to get it." Sloane eyes her with a smug grin, continuing with the need of earning points. 

"Of course I do. I got it," she returns a fiery glare to her sister. And then continues, "Don't worry, dad, tomorrow will be great." 

Her dad smiles proudly, but after a beat Harper admits, "It's just that I'm kinda tired and I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Ok, honey. Good night," says Tipper. 

"Night," says Harper, trying not to hurry on her way upstairs, for no one's so excited to go to bed unless they have something waiting for them on it.


End file.
